PC:Fissure (stonegod)
This character is retired. Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= }} Mini-Stat Block sblock=Fissurecolor=siennabFissure/b/color—Male Goliath Stone Fist Monk Initiative: +5, Passive Perception: 17, Passive Insight: 12 AC: 19, Fort: 16, Reflex: 17, Will: 16 — Speed: 6 HP: 30/30, Bloodied: 15, Surge: 7, Surges left: 8/8 Action Points: 1, Second Wind: Not Used Powers - color=#44AA44Crane's Wings Five Storms Stone Fist Flurry of Blows/color color=#AA2255Open the Gate of Battle/color color=#BBBBBBSpinning Leopard Maneuver/color color=#AA2255Grasp the Wind Stone's Endurance/color Fissure - urlhttp://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/L4W:PC:Fissure_(stonegod)[/url][/sblock] Fluff Background Goliaths were occasionally found in the mountains ringing Daunton island. They were never numerous, but they were there. However, during the Years of Steel, the constant raiding by monstrous folk from elsewhere drove his people under the earth, almost to the Depthworld. They eked an existence, but it was hard. Over a decade ago, a dwarf appeared amongst Fissure's people. He was a strange dwarf, and kept to himself, but he often came to the goliath's protection when needed. He was said to "understand the stone." Others said he claimed to come from a place called Mykonos "when it was turning to dark." Whatever drove him there or wherever he was from, the dwarf (who was called "Stoneheart" as he gave no name) soon formed a following. A young, orphaned Fissure was amongst his first. Stoneheart's teaching were unusual but centered around the central tenant that "if you wait long enough, even the stone moves." Fissure took to the teachings naturally, and soon became quite adept at the physical and philosophical practices. As he reaches his twentieth birthday, Stoneheart indicated it was time for him to journey the world to "understand the Stone." His last words to his pupil: "Beware the Sign of the Eye for they are sign of darkness." With that, Fissure entered the world, soon making his way to strange Daunton. Appearance Fissure is very tall, even for a goliath, though not as massively built. He wears a simple leather vest and trousers that flow freely. He carries an uprooted tree he adapted into a club. His lithoderms are a dark sienna. All along his arms are faint scars. These scars are essentially tattoos and are catechisms of his monkish order. Fissure can be seen studying them when resting or pondering a difficult problem that he does not yet see through. Age: 20 Gender: Male Height: 7'10" Weight: 350 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Fissure is quiet, almost retiring. He moves with careful grace, knowing his larger size can cause problem. His motions are also unconscious results of his training. When he does talk or act, it is direct without subterfuge. All problems to Fissure have a direct solution; complications are a sign of a lack of understanding. Hooks * Fissure seeks adventure as a means of understanding himself and the world. There is nothing more complicated than that. * The identify of Stoneheart may affect Fissure. Is he really from Mykonos? If so, was he a member of the original monks that fled before the Bright Eon's foothold, or a Eonite that saw the light? Or is he something else? * What is the "Sign of the Eye"? Kicker Fissure's quest to find himself is his kicker. History Fissure found himself with a group of adventurers hired to help a chef find food. Fissure was amenable. Unfortunately, he died, the Stone rejecting him. Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Normal Health Surges per day: 8 (7 class, +1 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Goliath PH2 * +2 Str, +2 Con * +2 Athletics, +2 Nature * Languages: Common, Dwarven * Stone's Endurance racial power * Mountain's Tenacity: +1 to Reflex * Powerful Athlete: Roll twice when jumpling/climbing; take either result * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 * Vision: Normal Class Features Monk (PH3) * Stone Fist Monastic Tradition: Bonus to Will, stone first flurry of blows * Unarmed Combatant: Fists +3 weapon, 1d8 damage * Unarmored Defense: +2 AC when no armor or cloth * Implements: Ki foci or proficient weapons Feats * Goliath Greatweapon Prowess: Prof. in simple/military two-handed weapons; +2 to damage * Unarmored Agility: +2 to AC when wearing Cloth or no armor Background Lightblind (PH2): +2 to Athletics Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Dwarven Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Equipment Coins: 80gp, 9sp Encumbrance: 32lbs Normal Load: 160lbs Heavy Load: 320lbs Maximum Drag Load: 800lbs Tracking Money +100 gp starting gold -19.1gp initial equipment -------- 80.9gp total + 360 gp Treasure from A Chef's Request - 360 gp Amulet of Protection +1 -------- 80.9gp total Items None XP XP Awards: * 1056 XP A Chef's Request * 2166 XP A Chef's Request * 500 XP from 1 DM point * 28 XP from A Chef's Request Total XP: 3750 Level from XP transfers to Fracture. Wishlist * 6: Iron Armbands of Power * 5: Skybound Cloth Armor +1 * 4: Mighty Strike Ki Focus +1 * 3: Ki Greatclub +1, Stoneskin Cloth Armor +1 * 2: Amulet of Physical Resolve +1 Changes * 2010/03/19: Created * 2010/06/12: Lvl 2 * 2010/10/06: Lvl 3 & Retirement Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approved by ScorpiusRisk Approval 2 Approved by renau1g Level 2 Retrained encounter power to Open the Gate of Battle; took Grasp the Wind utility power, Unarmored Agility Feat, and bought Amulet +1 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g: * In defenses, missing the +2 bonus from Unarmored Agility * In defenses, missing +1 enhancement bonus for NADs Minor though so approved. Approval 2 Approved by ScorpiusRisk *Grasp the Wind has the psionic keyword Status: Approved as level 2 by renau1g & ScorpiusRisk Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Retired Characters